


Девушка с картины

by Veda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veda/pseuds/Veda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О вафлях, картинах, табаке и неловких ситуациях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девушка с картины

У Бельгии – удивительно светлая кожа и русые волосы. В них может запутаться и метнувшийся мимо соленый ветерок с моря, и отголосок духа сладких вафель, и более близкий, почти родной аромат тюльпанов с полей близ Амстердама. Но сейчас прилип к ним почему-то другой запах, запах табака – горьковатый, и одновременно пряный, смешанный из нескольких сортов сразу – такой предпочитал курить Нидерланды. И оттого зарыться носом в волосы Бельгии хочется ему еще сильнее.

Сестра неожиданно поворачивается, больно задевая локтем и чуть не опрокидывая на Нидерланды миску с жидким тестом.

\- Ох! – в ее глазах одновременно испуг потерять старательно проделанную работу и удивление от того, что Нидерланды стоял так близко. Но миску в руках она все же удержала. – Братик, не мешай! Сядь куда-нибудь, или помоги мне с вафельницей…

Готовил Нидерланды не то чтобы плохо, – уж всяко несравнимо лучше Англии! – но всегда предпочитал есть экономно, не тратя лишних усилий и времени на приготовление пищи. Либо же ему готовила Бельгия. Вот уж кому не было равных, особенно в создании сладостей, вроде ее любимых вафель. И готовила она с радостью, невероятно довольная, когда брату нравилось ее блюдо. 

И пусть Нидерланды кашеварил куда хуже сестры, но с вафельницей в состоянии управиться даже он. Так что дважды просить себя не заставил.

Зато Бельгия, кажется, решила поэкспериментировать, и увлеченно продолжала колдовать над тестом. В этот момент сестра была особенно хороша. Нидерланды следил за движениями ее ловких рук и тонких пальцев – и каждый новый жест что-то затрагивал в нем. Словно Бельгия умело играла на огромной арфе, вытягивая из ее жил прекрасную, доселе неизвестную мелодию. Вот она в задумчивости вздыхает, чуть поворачивая к нему голову и жалуясь на местное молоко – кислятина! Да и сахар словно чем-то жженым отдает… Нет, из такого набора ингредиентов приличные вафли не получатся! Нидерланды пожимает плечами – ему все равно, какие будут вафли, – и Бельгия, со вздохом, продолжает свой труд. А Нидерланды продолжает смотреть на нее.

Бельгия красива. Той самой красотой, которую когда-то тщетно пытались поймать на своих полотнах сотни нидерландских художников и пытаются увековечить тысячи художников сейчас. Помнится, в семнадцатом веке он даже заказал портрет сестры у кого-то из стеномазов победнее, заплатив – невиданное дело! – часть денег вперед. Портрет получился красивый, но на оригинал почти непохожий. Нидерланды повесил его у себя дома, в своей комнате, и приходившая в гости Бельгия так ни разу и не узнала в этой смеющейся непосредственной девушке себя. Хотя художественный вкус брата и похвалила. Жаль картину – она сгинула в чьих-то загребущих руках после захвата Амстердама французами. Нидерланды тогда лишь подумал: плевать, позже закажет другую. У художника получше, профессиональнее, берущего больше пары монет за портрет. Чтобы вновь заглядывающая к нему домой Бельгия после войны наконец-то смогла увидеть и понять… Но так и не заказал.

Воспоминания о картине неожиданно растревожили, и Нидерланды вновь шагнул к сестре. Она ниже его, приходится наклониться, но волосы все еще пахли горьковатым табаком. От этого запаха кружилась голова, и ему страшно хотелось закурить. Увы, под рукой были только дешевые сигареты, что он купил на углу улицы – отвратительная подделка со вкусом горящего дерева и травы. А еще под рукой была Бельгия. И она одновременно казалась лучше любого наркотика, и хуже.

Он все-таки не удержался, касаясь лицом ее волос, вдыхая родной запах. Нидерланды делал это раньше уже десяток раз, и остановиться ему было все сложнее. Иногда он думает, что лучше бы ее волосы действительно пахли тюльпанами и морем. Чем-то настоящим, напоминающем о реальном существующем мире и способным отрезвить. Но вместо этого сейчас Нидерландам померещился на мгновение и запах масляной краски. 

Почувствовав его прикосновение, Бельгия вновь оборачивается, но, слава богу, на этот раз без миски в руках. И потому в глазах ее можно прочитать лишь удивление. И, кажется, немного досады.

\- Братик, я не уверена, что…

Договорить она не успевает, потому что Нидерланды оказывается быстрее. Мягко касается ее плеч, приподнимает пальцами за подбородок, прижимается губами к губам. Поцелуй быстрый, отчаянный, и Бельгия отвечает, только когда Нидерланды уже отпускает ее. Но она все еще тянется за губами брата, точно не веря, что поцелуй закончен. А Нидерланды теперь касается уже ее шеи, утыкается в нее носом, словно ластящийся к хозяйке пес.

\- Не надо… не здесь же, - пытается отодвинуться Бельгия. У нее еще не готово тесто, руки перепачканы в муке, место кажется крайне неподходящим…

\- А где же тогда? – все-таки отвечает Нидерланды, заглядывая ей в глаза. Она отчего-то не бывает у него дома уже почти неделю, словно избегая, а к ней являться без приглашения Нидерланды считает невежливым. Редкий случай, когда они остались наедине, выпал почти чудом. Нидерланды не хотел, чтобы так вышло, но отступать теперь поздно. Отголосок запаха табака все еще кружил его голову.  
Бельгия не отвечает, наверное, не зная, что сказать. И Нидерланды тоже не хочет говорить. Второй поцелуй получается дольше, глубже и честнее для обоих. Пальцы его ласкают шею сестры, и, хотя Нидерланды так и не снял перчаток, он чувствует ее кожу даже сквозь ткань. 

Он не хочет останавливаться. А Бельгия не останавливает его. К черту вафли, картины, табак…  
И все же, кое-что еще может их прервать.

\- Вы что делаете, два придурка?!

Бельгия не отшатывается от него только потому, что Нидерланды держит ее крепко. Лишь краснеет до корней волос и выглядывает из-за плеча брата. Хотя ему и самому немного хочется провалиться под землю. 

\- Я думал, вы тут вафли лепите! – заглянувший на кухню Романо был невероятно удивлен – до отпавшей челюсти и выпученных глаз. Выглядел он крайне потешно, но смеяться почему-то Нидерландам не хотелось. – А вы… вы… да еще на кухне Испании!

\- Да, как-то неловко получилось, - смущенно согласилась Бельгия, оглядываясь по сторонам, точно только вспомнила, где они, собственно, находятся.

\- Неловко? – Романо оправился от удивления быстро, но тут же перешел к возмущению. – Неловко?! Да когда об этом узнает Испания..!

\- И что тогда будет? – Нидерланды хмуро глянул на итальянца. Он сейчас не был уверен, кто из живущих в этом доме раздражает его сильнее. Хотя обычно сразу отдавал первенство Испании.

\- Успокойся, Романо! – тут же перехватила инициативу в разговоре Бельгия. Она улыбалась и всегда умела уговаривать куда лучше своего брата. – Хочешь вафельку? Она, правда, еще не готова… но тесто я почти закончила! Все вот-вот будет готово, только не нервничай так и не делай из мухи слона!

Пока Романо замолк, решая, чего в данный момент ему хочется сильнее – устроить безобразный скандал или сохранить с Бельгией хорошие отношения, – Нидерланды думал о том, что все идет как-то неправильно. И только сестра, отчего-то так и не освободившаяся из его объятий, самим своим существованием утверждала обратное. 

Поймав его взгляд, она улыбнулась уголком губ, и Нидерланды успокоился, снова едва удержавшись от нового поцелуя. Пускай даже Романо с Испанией теперь будут в курсе – так ли ему важно их мнение? Сегодня он уже не выпустит Бельгию из своих рук. Разве что приготовить эти несчастные вафли. 

И картину он не будет заказывать снова. Теперь она уж точно ему не нужна.


End file.
